Homes, buildings, and other physical locations typically have one or more wireless electronic devices. Such devices may operate alone or may communicate on a wireless network such as an IoT network. Various devices or equipment may be embedded with electronics, sensors, software and network connectivity and that are able to send data and collect and exchange information with one another. Such devices typically emit radio frequency (RF) signals.